It is understood that the products of general formula (I) exist in stereoisomeric forms, and that these stereoisomeric forms as well as the mixtures thereof fall within the scope of the present invention.
The phenothiazine derivatives which form the subject of the present invention are known for their analgesic and diuretic activity, as well as for their activity with respect to the central nervous system: U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,669 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,310.